In general, data visualization transforms numeric or textual information into a graphical display format to assist users in understanding underlying trends and principles in the data. Effective data visualization complements and, in some instances, supplants numbers and text as a more intuitive visual presentation format than raw numbers or text alone. However, graphical data visualization is constrained by the physical limits of computer display systems. Two-dimensional and three-dimensional visualized information can be readily displayed. However, visualized information in excess of three dimensions must be artificially compressed if displayed on conventional display devices. Careful use of color, shape and temporal attributes can simulate multiple dimensions, but comprehension and usability become difficult as additional layers of modeling are artificially grafted into a two- or three-dimensional display space.
Mapping multi-dimensional information into a two- or three-dimensional display space potentially presents several problems. For instance, a viewer could misinterpret dependent relationships between discrete objects displayed adjacently in a two or three dimensional display. Similarly, a viewer could erroneously interpret dependent variables as independent and independent variables as dependent. This type of problem occurs, for example, when visualizing clustered data, which presents discrete groupings of related data. Other factors further complicate the interpretation and perception of visualized data, based on the Gestalt principles of proximity, similarity, closed region, connectedness, good continuation, and closure, such as described in R. E. Horn, “Visual Language: Global Communication for the 21st Century,” Ch. 3, MacroVU Press (1998), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
Conventionally, objects, such as clusters, modeled in multi-dimensional concept space are generally displayed in two- or three-dimensional display space as geometric objects. Independent variables are modeled through object attributes, such as radius, volume, angle, distance and so forth. Dependent variables are modeled within the two or three dimensions. However, poor cluster placement within the two or three dimensions can mislead a viewer into misinterpreting dependent relationships between discrete objects.
Consider, for example, a group of clusters, which each contain a group of points corresponding to objects sharing a common set of traits. Each cluster is located at some distance from a common origin along a vector measured at a fixed angle from a common axis. The radius of each cluster reflects the number of objects contained. Clusters located along the same vector are similar in traits to those clusters located on vectors separated by a small cosine rotation. However, the radius and distance of each cluster from the common origin are independent variables relative to other clusters. When displayed in two dimensions, the overlaying or overlapping of clusters could mislead the viewer into perceiving data dependencies between the clusters where no such data dependencies exist.
Conversely, multi-dimensional information can be advantageously mapped into a two- or three-dimensional display space to assist with comprehension based on spatial appearances. Consider, as a further example, a group of clusters, which again each contain a group of points corresponding to objects sharing a common set of traits and in which one or more “popular” concepts or traits frequently appear in some of the clusters. Since the distance of each cluster from the common origin is an independent variable relative to other clusters, those clusters that contain popular concepts or traits may be placed in widely separated regions of the display space and could similarly mislead the viewer into perceiving no data dependencies between the clusters where such data dependencies exist.
One approach to depicting thematic relationships between individual clusters applies a force-directed or “spring” algorithm. Clusters are treated as bodies in a virtual physical system. Each body has physics-based forces acting on or between them, such as magnetic repulsion or gravitational attraction. The forces on each body are computed in discrete time steps and the positions of the bodies are updated. However, the methodology exhibits a computational complexity of order O(n2) per discrete time step and scales poorly to cluster formations having a few hundred nodes. Moreover, large groupings of clusters tend to pack densely within the display space, thereby losing any meaning assigned to the proximity of related clusters.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to efficiently placing clusters based on popular concepts or traits into thematic neighborhoods that map multiple cluster relationships in a visual display space.
There is a further need for an approach to orienting data clusters to properly visualize independent and dependent variables while compressing thematic relationships to emphasize thematically stronger relationships.